Haunted
by If life was a movie
Summary: What happens when Gustavo signs a girl to the record company? What if she also happens to be Kendall's ex? What happens if she finds love in another teen heart throb?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I know this is short, but this is just the Prologue :) I hope to get the first chapter up tonight but no promises. Its my first time uploading a story and I have no idea what I'm doing.**

Prologue

"Guys I'm going to miss you so much." I said looking at my best friends and boyfriend, Kendal. Tears threatening to fall from my eyes at any second.

"Were going to miss you too," Carlos said looking very sad.

We all said our good-byes and they boarded their plane. It was a sad thing seeing them go off to L.A. to live their dreams without me, but I was happy for them.

A month later me and Kendall barley spoke barley spoke then one day he sent me a text saying SKY I THINK ITS BEST IF WE END THINGS. He didn't even call me, he just sent me a text message! I was crushed.


	2. Chapter 2

_*1 year later*_

_Skylar's POV _

"Hey everybody I'll be playing a song for you that I wrote called crazier" I said to the small crowd gathered at the coffee shop I sing at. I started to strum my guitar and sang along to the song I wrote.

When I was finished the small crowed clapped. Well I was putting my guitar away an African American women approached me. "Hi I'm Kelly, Gustavo Rocque's assistant. You're really good; I taped your performance and sent it to Gustavo. He said he'd love to sign you to Rocque Records! What do you say would you like to come to L.A. to become a singer?"

"Oh my gosh are you serious! I would love to!" I said doing a little happy dance. I didn't care that people were staring at me like I was a freak. My dreams were coming true!

_Kendall's POV_

"Dogs," Gustavo said to us after he called us in on our day off. "I have just signed a young girl your age to the company and I would like you all to be nice to her. She's and incredible singer and get this she writes all her songs." Gustavo said. It seemed like he liked this girl.

"Ok so com in tomorrow to se her record." Kelly told us, she also told us that the new girl would be staying at the Palm Woods.

"Ok" We all said together. Pumped that there was going to be a new girl at the Palm Woods. So we headed back to our apartment hoping to see the mysterious girl Gustavo won't name.

_Skylar's POV_

The next morning I got up and changed into some light blue jean shorty shorts, and a pink floral tank top. I let my blonde hair fall naturally in large curls. I did my make up pretty natural just putting on some mascara. After I ate and brushed my teeth I headed to Rocque Records for my first recording session.

_*At Rocque Records* _

"Ok Skylar, were going to go to the studio and your going to show us some of the songs you've wrote." Kelly said as we slowly walked to the studio. When I went in I sat at the piano and started playing the song that I wrote after me and Kendall broke up.

_Kendall's POV_

The four of us, me, James, Logan, and Carlos all ran down the halls of Rocque Records headed to the studio Kelly told us to be at ten minutes ago.

We entered the room just as a pretty blonde girl started to play the piano and sing. **(A/N** **Haunted – Taylor Swift Acoustic) **

_Skylar's POV_

As I sang that song memories of Kendal and I entered my mind, all the heartache, the sadness, and mostly anger. I finished playing the song and stood up and turned around to see four faces I knew all to well.

_Kendall's POV_

The blonde girl finished playing the song and I was in awe. She was spectacular. The girl turned around and I was shocked to say the least. There stood the girl I used to love, Skylar.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I know this chapter is extremely short it just seemed like the right spot to end the chapter, but the next chapter is going to be longer I promise. ****I'm planning on finishing it tonight then uploading it sometime tomorrow night. I would also like to thank Feartheme you are my first reviewer ever and I was really excited so thank you.****Onto chapter three :)**

_Skylar's POV_

When I saw Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos I knew they recognized me. I knew what I had to do almost immediately.

"Sk-sk-sk-skylar?" Logan asked quietly, not quite knowing what to say.

"Um….. Yea. Who're you?" I asked. Even though I knew who Logan was and who Kendall, James and Carlos were I needed to act like I forgot who they were. Act like I didn't cry in my room for hours after they left or after Kendall broke up with me. Act like I moved on. Like they had never been my best friends. I know I was just angry with Kendall but I had to pretend I had forgotten James, Logan and Carlos too. No matter how much I wanted to be friends with James Logan and Carlos I needed to act like they had never existed. The same way I was going to act about Kendall.


	4. Chapter 4

_Kendall's POV_

I couldn't believe it Skylar, my Skylar was here in L.A. and she couldn't remember who I was. Did she forget all of the good times we had? Did she forget everything? How could she not remember any of it?

*flashback*flashback*flashback*flashback*flashback*

"Kendall stop….. Please" Skylar yelled at me well laughing. I just kept tickling her even after her pleas. She looked beautiful when she laughed. The way her golden eyes shinned, the way her cheeks turned a dark pink. I loved the way she laughed so hard she's cry. To sum it all up I loved this girl. I kept tickling her until we fell off the couch.

"I love you," I said looking down into her eyes. They got wider for a few seconds but then she said what I wanted to hear so desperately.

"I love you too, Kendall Knight." And then she kissed me. I pulled away and looked into her beautiful eyes and saw love.

*end of flashback*end of flashback*end of flashback*

Now all I see when I look into her eyes is hatred. When I saw the hatred in her eyes I knew she remembered me, she just hated me. It would be better if she had actually forgotten me then hated me, I thought sadly.

"You guys know each other?" Gustavo asked.

"I have no clue who they are, but they seem to know who I am." Skylar said with no emotion in her voice what so ever.

"Sky," I whispered pleadingly.

"Don't! Don't call me Sky, only my friends can call me Sky, and you are most definitely not my friend." She yelled acidly at me. I saw a single tear fall from her eye before she ran out of the studio.

"Whatever problems Skylar has with you monkey dogs you need to fix. She' going to make me lots of money and I don't need you ruining it!" Gustavo yelled at us clearly angry that the recording session had been cut short. "Now get into the booth! Someone has to record now that Skylar's MIA!"

_Skylar's POV_

By the time I had made it out of the studio I was full on sobbing. I didn't want to walk home like this so I hailed a taxi and got in.

"Where to miss?" The boy who looked to be about two years older than me asked.

The Palm Woods please," I said sniffling. When my tears had subsided I was glad that I had decided to wear my waterproof mascara today. "So what made you decide to be a taxi driver?" I asked trying to make some small talk.

"Well I needed a summer job, and I absolutely love driving in Los Angeles its stunning." He replied "What made you want to be a singer?" He asked me with a small smile.

"How'd you know I was a singer?" I asked him quizzically.

"Well my first hint was you came out of Rocque Records, and my second hint was that you're going to the Palm Woods home of the future famous," he told me. "And you never answered my question." He accused making me laugh.

"Oh I guess that makes sense, and I never planned on becoming a singer. It was always just one of those unrealistic dreams I had, I just happened to get lucky," I told him with a small laugh. "Anyway what made me want to be a singer wasn't because of the money and fame. I want my songs to mean something. I want for some boy or girl to listen to my song and for five minutes everything seems like its ok." I said slowly trying to make him understand.

"Wow that was deep; I understand what you mean though. When I'm not driving taxi's I write poetry," there was a slight pause before he said "Oh look were here."

"How much how much do I owe you?" I asked while getting out my wallet.

"29 dollars." He said politely. I took out two twenty's and handed them to him.

"Keep the change, and thank-you for listening to my ramblings." I said before closing the door and walking towards the Palm Woods.

As I walked through the lobby I bumped into somebody with a hard muscular chest. I accidently dropped my bag and all of the contents fell out. "Oh my gosh I am so sorry." I exclaimed as I knelt down to pick up my bag and cleaned up everything that had fallen out.

"No, no don't worry it was my fault I wasn't looking where I was going. Let me help you," he said. When we picked all of my scattered items up of the floor we got up and he handed me my songbook, lip gloss and some other things that had been on the floor. When I finally looked up to see his face I was shocked when I saw the teen heart throb Dak Zevon.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I know that all of my chapters are pretty short but I will try to make up for that by updating as often as I can. I would also like to thank everyone who has reviewed and added this story to their favorites or Story Alerts. Your reviews make me happy and they also make me want to go write more. :) So thank you.**

_Skylar's POV_

"Thank-you," I said after I got over my shock that I was talking to Dak Zevon.

"No problem. Oh and I'm Dak by the way," he said. Wow he's not one of those cocky celebrities that think everyone knows who they are. I felt completely terrible because that is what I thought of him before now.

"I'm Skylar," I said flashing him a quick smile. "I should get going I'll see you around." I told him and turned around heading to the elevator.

"Wait!" he called after me effectively making me turn around. "Are you busy right now? I'm planning on going to the pool if you want to join me," he told me. I couldn't believe it Dak Zevon wanted to hang out with me. If I was shocked when I saw Dak Zevon I was no where near as shocked as I was now. It's not like I'm a huge Dak Zevon fan, but anyone would be shocked if Dak Zevon asked them to hang out by the pool with him its just normal.

"No I'm not busy, how about you go down to the pool and save me a spot and I'll go to my room and change into my bathing suit." I told him.

He flashed me the most adorable grin and said "I guess I'll see you down there then." Well he was talking he was also walking backwards. When he finished talking he quit walking backwards and bolted to the pool.

I slowly walked to the elevator and pushed four. Well I was in the elevator I cheeked my phone and saw that Kendall texted me. SKY PLS WE NEED TO TALK. That's the first time he has texted me since we broke up. I ignored his text and went up to my room 4L. When I got into my room I quickly went to pick out a bikini. I finally settled on my strapless bikini with red and white stripes and a ring in the middle of the top. When I was done changing into that I put on a pair of jean shorts and pulled my hair into a messy bun. Before I left I grabbed my sunglasses and towel, and put my gold gladiator sandals on and headed out to the elevator.

When I got to the pool area I was shocked! It was huge! I started looking around for Dak when I heard him call me "Skylar, I'm over here," I walked over to him and set my towel down on the seat next to his. When I sat down Dak asked "So are you new to the Palm Woods? I haven't seen you around before."

"No I've been here for a year now." I replied

"Really! I've never seen you here before!" He exclaimed in shock.

"I'm just kidding I just moved in yesterday." I said laughing. Maybe I should've come to Los Angles to be and actress instead of a singer if I could fool the great Dak Zevon I thought to myself.

"Ok so what are you here for? Acting, singing, modeling?" He asked me curiously.

"I just got signed to Rocque Records a couple of days ago. I'm a singer slash songwriter." I explained casually.

"Really I could've sworn you would be a model." He told me making me laugh so hard I fell off of my seat.

"Me a model?" I said between my laughter.

"What you're pretty enough, any way you sing at Rocque Records. I record there sometimes we should totally do a duet sometime." Dak said enthusiastically. He seemed quite proud of his plan.

"That would be pretty cool" I told him excitedly. "But we'd have to clear it with Gustavo, and he kind of scares me." I told him looking down at my hands in embarrassment.

"I think he scares everybody but he would be ecstatic about us doing a duet. It would be great publicity for you," he told me.

"Yea I guess I could talk to Gustavo, but he may still be mad at me for running out early during our recording session this morning." I told him the last part coming out quite glumly.

"I don't know about you but I really want to go swimming" he told me, immediately making my mood ten times better.

I took of my shoes and shorts and walked to the pool with Dak by my side and jumped into the pool. When my head rose from below the water I saw Dak starring at me with a mischievous look in his eyes. Before I could say anything Dak had picked me up and thrown me back into the water. When I rose I saw him laughing so I went up to him and dunked his head under the water. When he came up he splashed me. This is how our water fight started.

_Kendall's POV_

When Gustavo finally let us leave the studio we were all beat. Gustavo made us do an hour of harmonies and an hour of dance. When he let us have a five minute break I sent a text to Skylar which she never replied to.

"I think when we get back to the Palm Woods I'm going to go to the pool. Do any of you guys want to come with me?" Logan asked us from the driver's seat of the BTR mobile.

"I'm in" James agreed excitedly.

"Count me in!" Carlos yelled from the back seat "I can't wait to do my cannon ball from the balcony!"

"I guess I'll come too." I said trying to muster up all the excitement I could, and adding a small smile.

When we got to the hotel we all rushed to our room and changed into our swim trunks and grabbed everything else we needed for going to the pool. When we were all ready and we had gotten James out of the bathroom we headed down to the pool.

When we got to the pool area I saw Skylar with Dak Zevon in the pool with him holding her in his arms getting ready to throw her back into the pool. I was extremely jealous. I've never been this jealous in my life.

**A/N I know not very good but I'll try to make the next chapter better. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I'm such a bad person it took me forever to update :( I just finished chapter 5 last night though I've had a bit of writers block but here you go. If you have any ideas on how the story should go review or PM me :) Onto the story.**

Chapter 5

_Kendall's POV_

I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Dak and Skylar, causing Carlos who was happily walking behind me to run into my back. "Hey, buddy you ok?" Carlos asked me confused by my abrupt stop.

"No I'm not ok. Do you see what's going on over there?" I asked Carlos.

"The Jennifer's are walking past us," Carlos answered well starring at the Jennifer's walk past him. I swear I saw drool coming out of his mouth.

"No over there" I said turning his face so he was looking at Skylar and Dak. Now Skylar had jumped on his back and was attempting to dunk him.

"Oh you mean Dak and Skylar. Why do you care? You've got a girlfriend, Jo." Well Carlos pondered over that I took a seat next to Logan.

"Why you looking so glum?" Logan asked me. After I didn't reply he followed my gaze to Skylar and Dak. "Oh don't worry about what Skylar does, you have Jo." Logan said being the brainy ak he was.

"Who's half way across the world with Jett." When I said Jett's name my voice was like acid.

"Yea well at least you have a girlfriend?" James said joining in on me and Logan's conversation. "I mean look at me I'm hot! How come I don't have a girlfriend?" James asked.

"Don't worry about Skylar though." Logan said completely ignoring James' comment. "It's the first time that you've seen her in a long time it's bringing up old feeling and memory's that you once had " I thought about what he said and though he's probably right my feelings will probably go away soon. I glanced back over to Skylar and Dak memory's from when I asked Skylar out came to mind.

*flashback*flashback*flashback*

I had known Skylar for a long time. She was always hanging out with Logan which meant that she was there when Logan, James, Carlos and I would hang out. She soon became a close friend to all of us, but I had always thought of her as more than a friend. Finally after a pep talk from James I was ready to ask Skylar out.

Later that evening all five of us were gathered in Logan's basement watching the hockey game. Logan glanced over at me and gave me a small wink and he stood up and said "I think I'm going to go make us some popcorn."

There was a few seconds of silence then Carlos got up and said, "I've got to go pee really bad!" He got up and bolted to the washroom.

"Umm I – I got to go fix my hair," James stuttered abruptly leaving the room.

"So…" Skylar said attempting to fill the awkward silence that had cast over us after the guys left.

"So Skylar, I was wondering if you umm would want to go to the carnival with me Friday." I said well nervously glancing over at her, "like as a date." The awkward silence immediately came again when I was done talking.

"Uh sure," she sounded unsure of her answer but she gave me a reassuring smile.

"Ok I guess I'll pick you up at 7." I said. That day I was the happiest guy on the earth.

*end of flashback*end of flashback*end of flashback*

_Skylar's POV_

When me and Dak finally called a truce on our water fight we got out of the water. Even with the heat of the sun on my back I shivered and went over to my towel I had left on the chair, to dry off.

"So I was thinking I should come to your next recording session and ask Gustavo about doing a duet. So when is your next recording session?" Dak asked me while he was drying off.

"Um just let me check." I said pulling out my phone to check my schedule. "Its tomorrow morning at 10:30" I told him putting my phone back into the pocket of my shorts

"I was wondering if you would like to go with me to a small restaurant opening on Saturday, it starts at 6 so I'd pick you up at around 6:30. So what do you think?" Dak asked me with complete confidence.

"I would love to go to the restaurant opening with you." I said without thinking.

_The next morning_

As I got ready for another session with Gustavo I remembered that Dak would be there so I tried to dress nicely hoping to impress him. I put on a pair of black skinny jeans with a white flowy plain shirt. For shoes I put on some black and white Alexander McQueen pumps that my Grandma got me for Christmas. I decided to straighten my blonde curls and French brand a headband.

When I looked in the mirror I had to admit I looked pretty good. I quickly grabbed my bag and ran out the door locking it behind me.

When I arrived at the studio Gustavo, Kelly, and Dak were standing at the front door waiting for me.

"Skylar, Dak talked to me about you too doing a duet and…" Gustavo said dragging out the and "I think it's a great idea. Do you have any songs that would work for a duet?" He asked. I thought for a moment and I came up with one song that would work.

"Well there's this one song that might work," I said slowly.

"Great! We'll go work on perfecting it." He turned to Kelly and said "Kelly take Dak to practice guitar or do whatever Skylar and I are going to go work on the song. We'll come

get you when were ready for Dak

After Gustavo and I finished the song and found Dak and Kelly we were all sitting around a table well Dak read over the song.

"Wow Skylar, this is really good!" He told me with out looking away from the paper. "Ok I think I'm ready." Dak said giving the paper one last glance.

We all went down to the recording studio ready to work some more on the song.

"Ok you guys ready?" I heard Gustavo say through the headphones. I gave him a quick thumbs up and I heard the music start, and I waited for my que.

**(A/N Lady Antebellum – Just a Kiss)**

Well Dak and I sang the song I couldn't shake off the feeling that it would have been better if I was singing with the person I wrote the song for. Kendall.

**A/N I know that Just a kiss does not sound like something that Dak Zevon would sing but I love that song so I just had to put it in there :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I know I suck at updating! I'm sorry but I just haven't really been in the writing mood. But enough of my excuses here's chapter six. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Skylar.**

Saturday

4:30 p.m.

_Skylar's P.O.V._

As I was getting ready for the restaurant opening I realized I had nothing to wear. I kept searching through my closet but I found nothing. Dak had told me this was going to be a fancy event and I had nothing with me. Ah ha I thought when I saw that I had brought my prom dress. My dress was a one shoulder wrap dress, the dress stopped above my knees and I absolutely adored the dress. Slowly I laid it out on my bed and went into the bathroom to do my hair and make-up. Plugging my curling iron in I decided to do my make-up well I waited for it to heat up. First I put some cover up on, and decided to go for a natural look so I put some blush on and a beige eye shadow with black mascara. When I was finally done I started to curl my hair. Curling every piece and making sure I didn't miss any of it I pinned it all to the left side. Now all I had to do was put my dress on and accessories. I put my dress on then went to my closet to choose a pair of shoes, I opted for my gold heels instead of the silver ones then put some gold jewelry on and I was ready with five minutes to spare before Dak would arrive. (**A/N I'll put the link to her outfit on my profile) **

When Dak arrived he was wearing a black tux and he looked great "Ready to go malady?" He asked my offering his arm. Blushing I took his arm and he led me to the elevator "Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" He whispered in my ear making my blush deepen.

_Kendall's P.O.V._

Jo had managed to get the weekend off from filming and flew back to L.A. We were going to be going to a restaurant opening. It wasn't my idea it was hers. I wasn't very excited; a bunch of snobby celebrity's, eating fancy food that I couldn't pronounce the names of, and it wasn't my scene. That was one of the things I missed about Skylar, she wasn't one of those hopelessly romantic kinds of girls (not that I have anything against them) she was fine with just watching a movie and cuddling on the couch. But since Jo wanted to go here I was standing outside her room in a tux.

She opened her door and smiled "Ready to go?" she asked grabbing my hand and dragging me to the elevator.

Once we made it inside the restaurant we were told there were no more tables for two so we'd have to share a table with another couple that was already seated. 

"I am most defiantly complaining about this! I come here for a romantic evening with my boyfriend and I have to share a table with two people I don't know! It's unbelievable!" Jo whispered into my ear. I rolled my eyes. She was always a drama queen.

"Ok here we are," the man told us gesturing to a table with two people already sitting there, Dak and Skylar. Dak had his arm draped over Skylar's chair and she was laughing over something he had said. "Excuse me Mr. Zevon these two will be accompanying you at your table. I'm sorry for the inconvenience" Then he was gone before Dak had a chance to reply.

"Jo! How long has it been?" Dak asked getting up to greet Jo.

"I'm not sure! I think the last time I saw you was at the Teen Choice Awards when we announced best teen comedy together." Jo said giving Dak a small hug.

"Yea I think so! This is my date Skylar" Dak gestured to Skylar. When Dak said date I clenched my fists. Skylar got up to shake Jo's hand and I saw that she was wearing the dress she had worn when I took her to prom.

*flashback*flashback*flashback*flashback*flashback*flashback*flashback*

I stood outside of Skylar's house holding her corsage. I rung the doorbell and I could hear someone yelling "I got it!" The door swung open and I saw Mrs. Hart standing on the other side of the door. When she saw me she smiled and said "Hello Kendall, don't you look handsome." She told me with a grin on her face. "Mrs. Hart was one of the nicest people I have ever met. "Come on in Skylar will be down any minute." Just as she said that Skylar walked down the stairs. She looked stunning. Her hair was up in a bun with a few curls down.

"Oh, you two stay there I'm going to get my camera!" Mrs. Hart exclaimed running out of the room.

"You look beautiful" I said gazing at her.

"You don't look to bad yourself" she said with a wink.

"I got this for you" I said holding out the corsage "It's a lilac, they symbolize first love. You're my first and only love." I said well putting the corsage on her wrist.

"I love it and I love you." Skylar replied giving me a small peck on the lips.

Then Mrs. Hart came back into the room with her camera saying "picture time!"

*end of flashback*end of flashback*end of flashback*end of flashback*

_Skylar's P.O.V._

When I saw Kendall I knew this was going to be a long night. Dak introduced me and I got up to shake Jo's hand.

"This is my boyfriend Kendall," Jo said pointing to Kendall who was standing behind her with his hands in his pockets and staring at me. "Kendal" Jo hissed hitting him on the arm to get his attention.

Like I said tonight was going to be a long night.

**A/N I know its short! If you have any ideas on how to make the story better please review or PM me. Please review :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I know I'm terrible for updating but I have figured out exactly where this story is going so hopefully that will speed up the updating process. And I'm sorry for the terrible grammar. **

_Chapter 8_

_Kendall's P.O.V_

"Kendall!" Jo hissed bringing my attention back to the room "You know Dak, and that his date Skylar," she told me. I glanced over at Skylar and saw that she hated every minute of this. I wasn't planning on making this any easier for her. Revenge for her 'forgetting me' I thought wickedly.

"Oh I know Skylar already." I said giving her an evil smile.

"Really, how?" Dak asked me quizzically.

"Well…" I looked into Skylar's eyes pleading me not to say anything to Dak and Jo. Those eyes were so hard to resist. "We met a few days ago; she's also recording at Rocque Records. Gustavo introduced us." It wasn't a complete lie Gustavo did introduce us; it just wasn't the first time we had met. Dak and Jo both bought my story, and Skylar let out a sigh out relief and mouthed a thank you to me.

The rest of the meal was uneventful Jo and Dak chatted about people I didn't know or care about, well Skylar and I awkwardly ate our meals and sipped our drinks. When we were all getting ready to leave a girl approached Skylar.

"Skylar Hart? Is that you!" As soon as she spoke I knew who it was, Jenny Tinkler.

"Yah! Oh My Gosh Jenny I haven't seen you in like forever, what are you doing here?" Skylar said pulling Jenny in for a hug.

"Well my cousin owns the restaurant so my parents let me fly out here for the opening." Jenny explained. By now Dak and Jo were listening in on the conversation going on between the two girls. "What are you doing here? Are you here with Kendall? I didn't realize the two of you were dating again."

"Umm… No I'm not here with Kendall, I'm here with Dak" Skylar said after she recovered from her shock.

"Wait a minute you used to date Kendall?" Dak asked Skylar, unlike Jo Dak did not seem angry about this newfound piece of information he just seemed confused.

"if you two used to date that means you cheated on me, considering the two of you just met like a week ago" Jo said her face red with anger. I swear she reminded me of one of those cartoon characters with steam coming out of their ears. I would have found this humorous if her anger wasn't directed at me.

"What are you talking about?" Jenny asked, "Kendall, and Skylar have known each other since Pre School." Jenny told Jo.

"Hold up, what the heck are you talking about?" Jo asked.

"Jenny I think I should explain this" I told her turning to Jo. "Me and Skylar used to date, but it was a really long time ago, before I met you. I know I told you that Gustavo introduced us, and he did. It just wasn't the first time we had met. We used to be really good friends back and Minnesota before we dated, but me and Skylar we ended things a long time ago." I explained to Jo, "Please forgive me for lying" I pleaded her.

"Ok you're off the hook but don't think you'll get away with it again." Jo said pulling me in for a hug.

_Skylar's P.O.V_

Unlike Jo, Dak was not angry when he found out the truth on how Kendall and I used to date and said he was totally fine with it. Well Kendall was explaining to Jo how I and he used to date, Jenny said a quick goodbye to me apologizing for what happened and she snuck out. Wow I thought to myself she didn't destroy anything.

"Dak, we should probably leave now." I said to Dak once the owner had left to talk to Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie.

"Okay, do you want me to get the car and pick you up at the front door or do you want to go pick get it with me?"(**A/N I know at a fancy restaurant they probably have valets or something like that but I don't know how to write for that) **Dak asked looking at me awaiting an answer.

"I think I'll come for the walk to the car with you. I love walking outside in the evening." I told him taking his hand and turning to Kendall and Jo to say goodbye. "Bye you guys, I had a nice time with the two of you tonight," I said attempting to be polite.

"Me too, I hope to see you again soon Sky" Jo said with a smirk and an eye roll. I just smirked right back at her.

*At the Palm Woods*

"I had a great time tonight," I told Dak, standing outside of my room.

"I did too," Dak said, "Goodnight" his hand brushed against my face and his hazel eye met mine and before I knew what was happening his lips were on mine for a sweet kiss goodnight. When we broke apart he turned on his heels and walked to the elevator.

I slowly opened the door to my room going over the events of the evening smiling over Dak kissing me. Even after everything that had happened tonight, the night had ended great.

As I walked to my bedroom I heard a knock come from my front door. Wondering who it was I ran to the door opening it to see Kendall.

"What are you doing here? And how do you know which room I'm in?" I asked Kendall.

"I came here to apologize about everything; I really want to be your friend again. We were friends before we dated, and I miss you." Kendall somehow managed to say all of this in one break gasping for air when he was done. He also managed to ignore my second question.

When I didn't reply and just looked at him he said, "So what do you say? Friends?"

**Review if you want to. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

_Skylar's POV_

_I came here to apologize, about everything. I really want to be your friend again. We were friends before we dated, and I miss you" Kendall somehow managed to say all of this in one breath, gasping for air when he was done. When I didn't reply and just looked at him he said "So what do you say? Friends?"_

I stared at Kendall waiting for him to say got yah and tell me it was all just a joke and he was just pulling my leg, but that never happened.

"Kendall, I don't think you realize how much you hurt me. You promised me you would keep in touch that you wouldn't forget about me. I spent nights alone waiting up for you to call but it never happened. I loved you so much. And then after one week, one week after you broke up with me I read in a magazine 'Big Time Rush member Kendall Knight and New Town High star Jo Taylor have finally make things official' Do you realize how much pain you caused me?" I asked Kendall letting a single tear fall from my eye.

I let my eyes wander the room, looking anywhere but at Kendall. After my little rant I had left Kendall speechless for a moment.

"I know I have no right for you to forgive me, but I truly am sorry and I never knew about all of that, with working with Gustavo then doing my school work I guess I just lost track of time, and when I called to break up with you I was hurt too, it broke my heart. I thought it would be best for both of us. Please forgive me" Kendall pleaded staring at me the whole time.

I pondered both options in my head. If I forgave him I could be friends with all four of them again, if I didn't forgive him I would loose my four best friends in the whole world. Well I thought about this Kendall stared at me pleading me with his eyes. 

"Fine, friends but if you ever hurt me again you will not be another chance."

"Are you serious!" Kendall asked picking me up for a hug. "I know three guys who have missed you a lot who will want to see you" Kendall pit me down grabbed my hand and dragged me to his room. When we entered he yelled "Hey guys! I've got someone who wants to see you!"

As Kendall yelled this I heard people grumbling and shuffling out of bed.

"What are you doing yelling like that Kendall, some of us were trying to sleep" Logan grumbled rubbing his eyes. Carlos and James nodded agreeing with what Logan had said.

"What were you guys doing sleeping its only 11:30?" Kendall asked quizzically "Besides the point look who came to see you guys" Before Kendall could say anything else the three of them had noticed me and jumped on me all trying to give me a hug at once.

"Kendall Knight!" the booming voice of Mrs. Knight yelled from the hallway. It seems that Kendall didn't just wake up Logan, James, and Carlos like he had intended. "You bett3er have a good excuse for waking me up at 11:30"

"Mom look who it is!" Kendall explained motioning his hand to me.

"Skylar Hart is that you?" Mrs. Knight asked enveloping me into one of her motherly hugs. "It's been so long, what are you doing here in L.A?"

Pulling away from our embrace I said "I got a record deal with Gustavo, and yes it has been way to long!"

"I've missed you so much dear but I'm headed back to bed," Turning to Kendall she said "someone woke me up." Turning and going back into the room she had came from.

"So Skylar what do you want to do?" Carlos asked jumping up and down with excitement.

"It's almost midnight you seriously want to hang out?" I asked laughing at Carlos' childish behavior.

"Well yeah of course I do we haven't hung out in so long! So what do you guys want to do, go skating, go to a movie, get corndogs?" Wow I though, he still loves corndogs!

Well since its almost midnight I think that nothing is going to be open" I told Carlos laughing as his face fell "but I have an idea why don't we go up to the roof and talk like we used to do all the time in Minnesota."

All of the guys agreed quickly as we were leaving Kendall stopped and said "Maybe you three should go put on some actual clothes" to James, Carlos, and Logan who were all still in their pajamas. Laughing they all went back into their rooms then came back out in normal clothes.

I was so glad to have my four best friends back, it was just like it was in Minnesota, I had missed this so much. Just letting go and having a good time. I haven't yet to meet someone who is as funny as these four boys.

Opening the door to the roof laughing Kendall stopped dead in his track going stiff. Looking over his shoulder to see what he was looking at I let out a gasp "Oh my God."

In front of us was something that I would never expect to see in 100 years. Jo and Dak, kissing.


End file.
